vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmos (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic IDW)
|-|Cosmos= |-|Sealed within stars= |-|Fused= |-|Depowered= Summary Cosmos is the villain of the story arc spanning issues 75-78 of the MLP IDW comics. She is the spirit of malice, and Discord's ex-girlfriend. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Varies | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Cosmos Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old (was around during Discord's reign) Classification: Evil reality warping entity, spirit of malice Powers and Abilities: |-|Original power=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (At least type 1), Self-Sustenance (At least types 1 and 2, can survive in space, was left on the moon at the end of the story arc without any implications she would die due to lack of food or water), Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the spirit of malice personified and even while depowered implied that she could not be destroyed because malice itself could not), Flight, Spaceflight, Magic, Reality Warping, Chaos Manipulation, Energy Projection, Natural Weaponry (Claws and horns), Transmutation (Turned an entire city into ladybugs, turned Discord into a dog, turned the ponies into inanimate objects and fish), Petrification (Turned Fluttershy to stone), Shapeshifting (Turned into this), Biological Manipulation (Altered Fluttershy's body, making her part Breezie, notably Discord could not reverse this), Size Manipulation (Can become a giant), Physics Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Set an orphanage on fire and was shown setting other buildings on fire), Water Manipulation (During her reign with Discord, he was shown running through a puddle of water on land with a shark swimming in it while trying to get away from her, water was also seen pouring out of a tree), Earth Manipulation (Made a fist out of earth to hit Applejack), Minor Weather Manipulation (Can cause dark green clouds to form in the sky), Matter Manipulation (Altered the structure of an orphanage while setting it on fire, altered the structures of many other things), Smoke Manipulation (Pink smoke constantly follows her and usually appears when she uses magic), Darkness Manipulation (Here and here), Telekinesis, Hair Manipulation (Altered Twilight and Luna's hair with her magic while possessing them), Cloth Manipulation (Caused leotards to appear on Twilight and Luna while possessing them), Creation, Weapon Creation, Life Manipulation (Can spawn creatures, turned Capper's coat into snakes and made them attack him, can bring objects to life), Plant Manipulation (Turned a herb garden into the Everfree Forest, made vines wrap up the CMCs), Age Manipulation (De-aged Capper into a young cat), BFR (Teleported Capper, Pinkie Pie, and the CMCs to inside of a cage back in Canterlot Castle), Spatial Manipulation (Altered the layout and structure of Equestria while working with Discord, could literally tear apart the fabric of reality like it was wallpaper), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Along with Discord, she traveled to different realms before choosing to conquer Equestria), Resistance to Corruption (Type 2, anyone equal or superior to Celestia in power should be able to resist corruption), Madness Manipulation (Spent a great deal of time in Discord's realm and was never driven insane by him or his realm), cold temperatures and Cosmic radiations (Lived in space, which is freezing cold and filled with radiation, before travelling to Chaosville and meeting Discord), Likely far more (Powerscaling from Discord) |-|Sealed within stars=Possession (Can possess those who wear her stars as necklaces, can possess up to at least 6 beings at once, gains the powers and memories of whoever she is possessing), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the locations of her stars, demonstrated when she located the star in Canterlot Castle), Social Influencing, Fusionism (After regaining her true form, she is able to fuse all those she possessed together along with her own body, making herself even more powerful) |-|Fused state= All of her base powers increased to further levels, Natural Weaponry (Same as before, plus she gains the horns of the four alicorn princesses), Extrasensory Perception (Should be able to locate her stars similar to before should any be removed), Avatar Creation and minor Body Control/Elasticity (Can project avatars of the heads of those she has fused into her being, form them from her fingertips while stretching said fingertips out, and fire them from her mouth to attack others), Possibly Genius Intelligence (Due to likely retaining the knowledge and memories of all those she possessed and fused with her, including Twilight Sparkle) |-|Depowered=Immortality (At least type 1), Self-Sustenance (At least types 1 and 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Natural Weaponry, Resistance to cold and Cosmic radiations Attack Potency: Universe level+ (More powerful than Discord, who was afraid of her, was stated to be capable of ripping apart the fabric of reality, it was stated by Discord that he, Celestia, Luna, Queen Novo, King Aspen, and the king of Abyssinia would all have to combine their powers to defeat her, some of her abilities ignore conventional durability) | Varies depending on who she is possessing and how many stars she has obtained (gains all of a host's power plus a portion of her old magic equivalent to how many of her six stars she has obtained) | Universe level+ (All of her old power combined with that of Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight, Zecora, and Big McIntosh) | Unknown (Was still capable of harming Spike the Dragon in his dog form) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Travelled from deep into space to Discord's home realm of Chaosville. Has magical attack and reaction speeds on par with the other characters. During her reign with Discord, a speed limit sign reading "speed limit: warp 8" was seen), likely Immeasurable (Should be superior to Discord) | Varies depending on who she is possessing, Massively FTL+ reaction speeds) | At least Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable (Faster than before) | Unknown, Massively FTL+ reactions Lifting Strength: At least Stellar | Varies | At least Stellar | Unknown (Likely weak) Striking Strength: Unknown | Varies | Universal+ (Should have the combined striking strength of everyone she fused with her) | Unknown (Likely weak) Durability: Universe level+ (Required the combined forces of the Elements of Harmony, Discord's chaos magic, Queen Novo's Pearl, and the magic of King Aspen and the king of Abyssinia to be sealed away) | Varies depending on who she is possessing | Universe level+ (The durability of her base form increased by adding the powers of all four alicorn princesses, Zecora, and Big McIntosh) | Unknown, claimed that she would still be unable to be destroyed as the spirit of malice Stamina: At least extremely high | Varies depending on who she is possessing | At least immense | Unknown, at least average (Still tried to attack Spike after losing all her power, rearranged Luna's rock gardens on the moon in a short period of time) Range: Likely universal | Varies | Likely universal | Standard melee Standard Equipment: None | One or more of her 6 stars plus any equipment her host has | Her 6 stars | None Intelligence: A skilled manipulator and spellcaster | Has all of her own intelligence in addition to that of the knowledge and memories of whoever she's possessing | Possibly Extraordinary Genius due to likely holding all her own knowledge plus that of Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Big Mcintosh, and Zecora | Unknown, should at least retain a portion of the knowledge she learned from accessing her hosts' memories in addition to all of her own intelligence Weaknesses: None Notable | Someone has to be wearing one of her stars and they need to be powerful enough in order for her to possess them, needs to re-obtain all her stars to regain her true power, hosts bodies are no more durable than they are normally which could make her a glass canon | If her stars are removed, she will lose her power. If the stars are destroyed, she will permanently be reduced to a weak and tiny form | Can't use any of her powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' Cosmos has reality warping powers far greater than even Discord. Key: Original power | Sealed within stars | Fused state | Depowered Gallery RCO001_1560476210.jpg RCO001_1563447278.jpg RCO021_1552561428.jpg Cosmos&Discord.png RCO004_1553076052.jpg RCO006_1553076052.jpg RCO021_1553076052.jpg|Cosmos' hosts MergedCosmos&Discord.png|Cosmos merged with her stars' hosts AngryCosmos.png|Angry Cosmos CosmosVSDiscord.jpg|Cosmos VS Discord CosmosSpiritOfMalice.jpg|Cosmos reveals her true nature CosmosDefeated.png|Cosmos' defeat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Yandere Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:My Little Pony Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Antagonists Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Life Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Physics Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Age Users Category:Portal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Hasbro Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Earth Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Water Users Category:Hair Users Category:Biology Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Sadists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Durability Negation Users